Users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) often take photos, capture video, and/or otherwise generate media content with their mobile devices while in attendance at a live event (e.g., a sporting event, a concert, etc.). These users may then use various media content sharing services (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, etc.) to share the generated media content with other users (e.g., friends and/or other users not in attendance at the live event). For example, an attendee of a live event may upload a photo taken at the live event to a website associated with a media content sharing service, after which friends of the user may view the photo by logging on to the website.
Such media content sharing services are limited, however, in the way they present media content generated and shared by attendees of a live event. For example, a user accessing a shared photo taken by an attendee of a live event may not be able to readily ascertain at what point during the live event the photo was taken by the attendee and/or where the attendee was located when the photo was taken. Moreover, traditional media content sharing services do not provide ways for a user to dynamically experience multiple media content instances generated by attendees of a live event in a manner that is synchronized with the live event.